The Gutsy Ninja Diaries
by MishaGrey
Summary: Saving Whirlpool, Wooing the red haired princess, organising an empire, rescuing the Shinobi world and battling crazy god-like Otsutsuki. Naruto wondered when his day would end in this crazy dimension hopping adventure. AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Greetings. Most of the elements belong to Kishimoto. May you have a good time here._**

 **Chapter 1-Ashes**

"So, it has come to this." The shady figure of a silent Shinigami whispered near the dying body of a 32 year old Uzumaki Naruto.

All around Konoha, buildings and houses burnt with an eerie glow while screams echoed in the distance. White angelic beings could be seen floating in the skies all over the village in a ghostly manner.

Each of them bringing onto Konoha, their own brand of destruction. Some of them created tornadoes to rip the village apart while the others targeted the remaining Shinobi with lightning or Lava attacks as they feebly tried to flee.

The Otsutsuki clan had arrived. And it was not a peaceful arrival.

"Must it always happen? Must I always suffer?" Naruto cried to himself as he helplessly watched his beloved village burn. His family killed, his best friend lay dead beside him, his home destroyed.

They had tried their best. Naruto and Sasuke had shown their teamwork and brought down many Otsutsuki members, Almost 6 of them. The rest of the Shinobi villages had sent their best warriors and they too had brought down another 3 of the Otsutsukis.

"Would you like another chance?" The Shinigami cryptically asked of Naruto. "What would you be willing to sacrifice to see your loved ones once more? To save them from being killed like this?"

"Anything!" The 7th Hokage screamed in agony. "Nothing is set in stone, Uzumaki. Long before these Otsutsuki even mutated to what they have become today, the ancient gods had wisely abandoned them because of their never ending thirst for power. For they have indeed come a long way. This is not the first planet they harvested either. Discovering long ago that their quest for immortality and power can only progress with the life force of newer sentient beings, these sadistic creatures haven't given up since. These are not simple beings that you are fighting, their very existence is backed by the life force of entire planets. They are indeed close to godhood, hence why they must be put to a stop."

"Don't take me for a fool. You just want me to stop them from getting any closer to you or your counterparts..right?" Naruto countered. An oppressive force fell upon the planet while the skies suddenly turned dark as purple vortexes opened up like dimension portals across the horizon unleashing thousands of dark unknown creatures straight from the depths of the deepest parts of hell. The Otsutsukis screamed in fear and helplessness as their entire army was being hunted down to the last. They put up a brave fight with their Rinnegan and godly jutsus but the sheer numbers of the grotesque octopus-like creatures and the constantly changing directions they attacked from, bent their knees into extinction in just under a few minutes, their entire existence ending with the screams of the last Otsutsuki warrior who was consumed by another hellspawn from behind.

"This is my power, Uzumaki Naruto. Do not question what a primal force of the universe can or can not achieve." Naruto screamed for the Shinigami to stop as the creatures continued their assault on the entire planet even after the Otsutsuki were killed. They even hunted down Orochimaru who was hiding somewhere underground deep beneath the Earth. "Nothing remains hidden from my eyes..my children see what I see." The entire planet started shaking as bursts of lava erupted from the ground. "And this is unfortunately the result of my powers being unleashed. My children...are innocent. They can not differ from good and bad. They contain the very basic command of my existence. If I use my powers, they will only destroy. They will never create life or protect it."

Naruto stared at the Shinigami with trembling lips. Such raw power...it was beyond comprehension. "And that's where you come in, Uzumaki Naruto. Humans have freewill unlike gods. They're the only beings in the world who are gifted the rare reward of choice. They can choose what they want to become, how they would achieve their goals and what methods they would employ to turn their dreams into reality."

"Why..why me?" Naruto asked with a sad curiosity. "Because you are the closest living being to me, Naruto. Your blood itself is blessed by my powers. The Uzumaki clan already carried the gifts of the old gods in their blood. And you..you took it a step further by linking your soul with your former tenant Kurama through my powers...which reminds me.." The Shinigami waved his ghostly hands in the air as a slight disruption shimmered in the air. Red chakra came bursting out from all the directions and combined together instantly to form a giant towering 9 tailed fox.

"Welcome back, Kurama." The Shinigami lazily waved at the fox. The 9 tailed fox upon seeing who exactly had revived him grew deathly pale as he tried to retreat. Naruto had never seen Kurama as scared as he was appearing right now.

"Now, now...I'm not here for you, fox. Say hello to your jailor by the way. I'm sure he missed you a lot."

Kurama's eyes went to the dying form of Naruto as if just noticing him. " **W-what? Naruto?! What have you done?! The Shinigami is not someone you entertain! He is an abyss that would devour any energy**."

The Shinigami chuckled darkly at this. "Calm down, fox. Naruto had nothing to do with my arrival."

Naruto's eyes began to glaze over as he tried to focus on the now shimmering image of Kurama. "K-Kurama..old friend..what is happening to me.."

"You're dying, Naruto. You have to make this choice soon. Will you do it all over again? Will you save your world?" The death god asked of him.

"Of course, I will. But I do not understand. Is time-travel really possible?" Naruto responded switching to his serious Hokage mode as he likes to call it.

"It is not time-travel, Naruto. We will be jumping dimensions. I'm sure this is not the first time that you will be doing that." The Shinigami hinted at Naruto's previous inter-dimensional travel to Menma's world while also reminding him at the same time that his actions have not been missed by the gods.

"But..that would mean that my loved ones..". "They're dead, Uzumaki Naruto. You can do nothing for them except to honor their memory and make sure that another world does not have to suffer the same fate as yours." The Shinigami interrupted with authority.

"We should move then. Let's not waste time here." The fire shadow stated with a stony gaze.

"Not so fast, Naruto. We still have some chores left here. This is exactly why your world suffered the fate that it did, you Shinobi always forget the little things. Now go and take those mutated eyes from your friend." He motioned towards Sasuke's corpse.

"W-What?!" Naruto asked in a horrified tone. "I can't take Sasuke's eyes!"

The Shinigami started a low chuckle which turned into a full blown laugh. Though as soon as it came it was gone, leaving a deathly silence. "Let's get something straight here, Uzumaki. Your world lost because of you. You and your equally incompetent and obsessed friend here."

Naruto stared in defiance.

"You had entire libraries of jutsu at your disposal, you had that ancient Otsutsuki living on the moon to advise you, you could have taken Madara's eyes right after you defeated Nagato..but no, you chose to reject all of those opportunities and decided to engage in honor and honor, my child is not enough to save lives."

The Hokage's eyes lowered in thoughtful guilt.

"This time...you WILL become powerful." The death god touched Sasuke's corpse and held Naruto's hand with his other arm.

The 7th hokage felt a burning sensation on his wrist. Bringing it up to his eyes, he was astonished to see the moon mark on his palm. His vision dimmed a little before turning into a clarified definition of his surroundings. Things had never been so crisp..so clear.

"You now carry the eyes of God, Uzumaki Naruto." The Shinigami touched Naruto's forehead as he felt his eyes experiencing a faint pain. Turning to look at his brother's corpse, he found Sasuke's eyes, an empty shell.

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto gazed on the last visages of his planet. Volcanic eruptions had started across the landscape. Looking at the crumbling Hokage monument, his eyes gazed a familiar determined look.

"I'm ready. Let's do this."

The death god gained an amused look. As if this was just a regular occurrence.

 *****Break******

 **In a cave near the Land of Fire**

A teleportation ripple formed inside the walls of the dark cave as a body came tumbling out on to the cave floor, seemingly being thrown inside like a ragdoll.

"Gah!..man...Obito was way better at this than me dattebayo.."

Getting up from his rather humiliating position, Naruto walked towards a nearby pond inside the cave. Sunlight fell in through the cracks of the cave, while wild flowers grew up on the moss surrounding the water giving the place an etheral feeling.

Looking at himself, his hair had changed to a mixture of Black and Gold, reminding him of that Kawaki character that his son had once defeated.

And to no one's surprise, he had gained Sasuke's eyes. A Mangekyo in one eye and the Rinnesharingan in the other. Concentrating a bit, the tomoes in his eyes spun hypnotically at his reflection.

'Sugoi...' Naruto thought to himself. ' **Sugoi indeed, brat**.' The voice of the Nine tailed biju echoed inside his head.

Naruto's lips turned into a wistful smile. Kurama was no longer a beast that he contained, he had turned into family for him.

"Kurama..I'm sorry."

"None of that now, Naruto. It was not your fault. None of it was. The entire Otsutsuki clan invading our planet was something that no one could have forseen. Anyways, We have got a goal to complete and you would want to maybe look at more than your face here."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at his reflection again. He appeared...shorter.

A tic mark grew on his forehead as he brought his palms to the front. Both of the palms branded by the Sun and Moon marks appeared smaller too.

"I..have become younger." Naruto observed, annoyed at his situation.

"That we have."

"We?" Naruto questioned.

"I age too, you know?!" Kurama responded indignantly.

"Mah, mah..no need to get so annoyed. Though I do believe that I am currently 15." Naruto stated with a calming look.

"So..where do you think we are?"

"I presume that our current location lies somewhere near the Land of Water and the Land of Whirlpools, considering the mossy environment and the smell of salt in the air. And the lack of any investigation towards our arrival by a Shinobi till now signals that we are currently on an abandoned island."

"Sigh..just great."

Kurama rolled his eyes at that. "You should be glad that our arrival went unnoticed by the world, Naruto. There is no telling what the current world is like. The Shinigami has sent us to a different dimension. Konoha could be an enemy governed by Uchiha Madara for all we know."

Naruto gained an alarmed look at that. "You're right. Maybe I should scout around a bit first. See what time period we are in atleast."

Walking outside the cave, Naruto saw how the waves were crashing on the beach of the island. The waves so gentle, the skies so blue..almost like..

'Hinata..'

Naruto thought sadly about his former wife. The Hyuga princess had fought the onslaught of the Otsutsuki army with the last of Hamura's chakra. She had managed to kill an Otsutsuki general in the rage of seeing her children lying dead on his feet.

Naruto shook his head to get rid of those thoughts while slamming his hand to the sand floor. "Summoning Jutsu!"

With his yell, a large bird appeared on the beach with the Rinnegan in it's eyes. "Huh..Strange..It is like a live shadow clone."

Climbing on it's back, Naruto took off into the skies with the bird giving a loud screech.

"Woah! This is amazing!"

The bird took a small amount of time to get used to but he managed to control it well.

Golden-black hair fluttering against the wind, Naruto made his way to the nearest island with Chakra signatures. 'It feels good to let go at times.'

Flying high above the skies, Naruto felt the life signatures of thousands of people nearby on an island. Deciding to check it out, the bird dived on a mere thought towards the island.

"Careful, Naruto! We don't know if these people are allies or enemies. These people could be part of some Shinobi village."

"I know old friend. I will be careful here."

Naruto's right hand flew through handsigns as a seal appeared on his hand which he slammed on the back of the bird. "Chameleon skin: Fuin!"

The summon started to shimmer a bit before completely disappearing. The only signs towards the presence of the summon was a slight shimmer in the air. Naruto was glad that he had managed to create a seal based on Jiraya's camouflaging jutsu.

Flapping it's wings hard, the summon started to circle the island. 'Hmm..if I am correct, this must be the infamous Whirlpool village...my family's village.' Huge whirlpools turned like swirling machines all around the island making his eyes go wide at such skill in fuinjutsu. This island was practically impenetrable if the fuinjutsu defenses were allowed constant energy without any disruptions.

The island was very beautiful in his opinion. Huge castles could be seen swarmed with people, which were surrounded by their own swarms of smaller buildings. 'Most likely the homes of the local Noble families of the island'.

Jumping from his summon, Naruto landed in a nearby forest with a soft thud. Readying his belongings, Naruto put a simple henge over himself. Unsealing a bit of money, Naruto walked in towards the bustling village, no doubt in search of the nearest clothing store.

The town seemed to be in a frenzy as Samurai could be seen marching in groups towards the center of the city.

"Hm...This needs some investigation. But first..some clothes." Naruto mused to himself as he walked towards a decent establishment.

Going inside the store, Naruto noticed that everything seemed to be scattered around. Most of the shelves were empty while a few clothes were lying across the store. Most likely abandoned in a hurry.

Picking up a red shirt, Naruto dropped the henge and put it on while spotting a standard black ANBU pair of pants nearby.

'Convenient'.

Looking over in the mirror at himself, Naruto was impressed. While not the tallest, he was still quite tall for his age of 15 years, almost 5'10. He was happy that this body was different. By the time he grows up, he would be even taller.

Unsealing a seal tattoo along his arm, Naruto gazed upon his old sage cloak.

' **Heh. Didn't know that you still had it, Naruto. How long has it been indeed.."**

'I know, I had forgotten it myself. It's time that I make my mark upon the world once more.'

It was almost biblical. The same outfit announcing the return of a saviour.

Putting on the cloak, Naruto walked out of the store, in the direction of the marching Samurai columns. As he got closer to the center of the city, Naruto started noticing red haired Shinobi leaping across the buildings overhead gathering in the same area.

Marching columns of Samurai arranged themselves gracefully in an armed brigade formation while the Shinobi formed along in wide spread groups.

"The time is here!" Naruto heard a loud proclamation.

Letting his sights travel to the source of the declaration, Naruto found himself staring at a Red haired elder Shinobi dressed in his battle uniform.

"We have waited, we have been hunted, we have been slaughtered. We did everything that we could to stay out of the war, but it seems that all of our efforts to gain peace have failed."

The aged leader gained a tired look on his face.

"That's Ashina-sama! How bad is the situation for the head of the Uzumaki family to address us himself?" An unknown Samurai with maroon hair asked his compatriot.

Uzumaki Ashina gained a stoic look on his face as he raised his sword.

"We are Uzumaki, we are warriors but most importantly, we are family!"

He gained a loud roar of approval at that.

"Today, all of you have gathered here. Shinobi, Ninja and the brave civilians who volunteered today to become part of the defense militia. You are here with me and I assure you that the enemy will bleed for every inch of Uzumaki land that he gains."

Everyone gained grim looks at this. Naruto was surprised to see the dark looks of acceptance on the Samurai around him.

"Iwa, Kumo, Taki, Kiri...all of them have decided to wipe us out from the face of the Earth. I know that we will not win. Such odds are impossible to conquer..but we will be giving the survivors time to escape. Uzumaki elders, women, children..they will survive..they will live on. Men!" Uzumaki Ashina cried out to his people.

The entire Samurai legion raised their swords as one in response.

"Today, we fight not for ourselves...but for the people we love. Today, we will show the enemy, the wrath of the Uzumaki clan!" Ashina roared as his sword clicked while releasing a second blade from it's hilt.

The armies of the Uzu Shinobi and Samurai roared in support as the Red Kage walked towards the front of his line. Stopping towards the first line of soldiers, Ashina did something surprising, he held the face of a Shinobi and kissed their forehead.

As soon as the face of the said Shinobi was revealed, Naruto's breath was taken away as he saw one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen. Red hair tied up in a pony tail, her face had several bangs framing her cheeks while her soft green eyes held a sorrowful look. Tears did not look good on her face to him. His 'shinobi' was actually a Kunoichi. A majestic one at that.

A Samurai suddenly ruined that delicate moment as he came running towards the Kage. "Uzukage-sama! They have disabled our defense systems somehow!"

Ashina was about to yell at the Samurai for losing control of the defenses when suddenly, the entire island shook as a huge roar was heard in the distance.

The red kage gazed with a look of panic as a gigantic black sphere of destruction came hurling upon towards the mass of his soldiers.

'Biju-dama!' Ashina took out his sword which started to vibrate at lightning speeds giving it a blue hue.

But before he could even do anything, a cloaked stranger appeared in a Yellow flash on the path of the Biju bomb. Making several hand-signs, the stranger held up his hands towards the missile as seals appeared in the thin air, effortlessly stopping the instrument of destruction, consuming it shortly, before making it disappear in a familiar flash.

Turning to look at the Uzumaki leader, Naruto gave a small reassuring smile to him. He hoped that the Uzumaki would mistake him for someone who joined the Uzu militia instead of an enemy.

"Uzushiogakure will not fall today!" Naruto yelled out to the shinobi forces as a new morale suddenly grew inside the army at seeing the Biju-dama flung aside so easily. The shinobi cheered wildly for Naruto as they prepared to engage the oncoming armada of ships loaded with enemy shinobi.

A distant boom was heard in the background signaling that the bomb had been put out. Ashina gazed at Naruto with a narrowed look. 'Who is this young man...and why do I sense Uzumaki chakra from him?'

Soon, the cause of the Biju-dama appeared in the sights of the Uzu shinobi. Most of the Samurai took a step back in fear as they saw a huge 7 tailed monster flying towards them along with hundreds of naval ships. They couldn't fight something like that! It would be a massacre!

As they were contemplating whether to fight or run, a flash suddenly appeared in the middle of their battalion. It was the same stranger who had stopped the oncoming Biju-dama with just some seals. Some Samurai even readied their swords in case he was hostile.

The beach was deathly silent as slow winds started to pick up their speed. Almost as if in the anticipation of the upcoming massacre.

Naruto stepped up aggressively to the army.

"Uzu warriors! Listen to me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I have spent all my life trying to find Uzushio and now that I have found it, it is under attack. Many of you are scared, many of you are ready to sacrifice yourselves even. But as an Uzumaki, I will say this...don't despair, do not give up, do not give in to these monsters, Monsters who would rather wipe us out than to even hear us for a chance of peace. Endure!"

Shinobi and Samurai started to gather around the charismatic speaker even as the 7 tailed biju was getting closer.

"To endure is the divine duty of a warrior! They think that they will conquer us here!" Naruto yelled with anger in his voice.

"They think that they will win an unprecedented victory!" He pointed towards the incoming armada of ships.

"But today, I promise you this. This will indeed be a victory, just that we will be the ones achieving it! On this glorious day, we will win! History will remember us as the warriors who stood their ground in the face of unimaginable odds! Today, they came seeking our destruction! This is where they witness the wrath of the Uzumaki! This is where they die!"

The soldiers around him roared in support as they readied their weapons for war.

Disappearing in a yellow flash, Naruto appeared straight in front of the flying monster.

"Hyaaaaa!" Cocking back a punch, Naruto's eyes gained an orange shade to them. Releasing the punch with his gathered sage energy, he hit the biju right on it's head.

 ** _BOOM_**!

The 7 tailed biju shrieked in pain as it was sent tumbling away down into the waters. Below him, some ships had reached the beachhead of Uzu and a fierce battle had started between the 2 armies. Samurai clashed with Shinobi as ninjutsu lighted up the evening sky.

The 7 tails roared at Naruto, a black ball of energy starting to form between it's mouth.

"Oh no, you don't." Naruto decided to use one of his newly acquired powers as he readied himself.

With a loud bang, the Biju-dama fired off towards the floating blonde.

Naruto simply held a palm toward the incoming blast of energy which paused just before his arm.

In a swirl, the Biju-dama was slowly absorbed into his hands. Naruto smirked at this.

"Here! Take your chakra back!" With his other palm, Naruto released miniature biju bombs one after the other. Hitting the 7 tails in a rapid barrage.

The Kabutomushi roared in pain before crashing into a nearby mountain as it disappeared under the smoke and debris falling around it.

'Now!'

Activating his Rinnegan, Naruto descended down to the injured biju and started to absorb it into his seal. The biju shrieked once more in defiance as it tried to escape with a flutter of it's damaged wings.

"Gale style: Light fangs!" Naruto breathed out straight pillars of energy which precisely sliced off the wings of the biju.

"Stay down, Chomei!" Naruto roared at the biju which grew a confused expression at the information that this monster of a man had. In that moment, the control of the 7 tails fell and it was absorbed into Naruto's seal with a purple swirl of energy.

'Kurama! Explain the situation to Chomei as soon as she reforms. We need all the biju on our side if we are to face what is coming.'

' **Indeed. I wonder if there is another Kyuubi here. One of this dimension..'** The fox thought to itself.

Naruto gained a frown at that thought before hearing another explosion down at the beach.

The Uzukage was facing off against the Sandaime Raikage who was being supported by 4 other Shinobi with large swords. Most likely a part of the 7 swordsmen of the Hidden Mist.

'This is bad. I wonder if this is how it went down in my time-line as well.' Naruto thought with a grim look.

Putting chakra to his feet, Naruto fell like a meteor down towards the beach.

'Raikiri!' His hand came alive with a bright spark of lightning as Naruto slashed straight through 2 of the swordsmen. 'Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.' Naruto wondered if he was like one of the Otsutsuki now. He was carrying the jutsu knowledge of a destroyed planet after all.

The other warriors jumped back to defend themselves while the previous 2, now dead warriors separated from their bodies at the waist and fell down into the sand as blood pooled around them.

'This man!' the Raikage thought to himself. 'He took down a biju and has now effortlessly taken down 2 A ranked shinobi in a blink.'

Ashina was still cautious of the stranger but every suspicious thought left his mind when he saw a genuine determined look in Naruto's eyes and felt utter warmth with his Kagura's eye bloodline.

"Oji-san! I will take care of these people! Support our Samurai instead! They are putting up a huge fight but are losing against the Shinobi!" Naruto yelled out to Ashina.

The Red kage meanwhile gained a tic mark at being called an old man before gaining a small smile. "Whoever you are, you have my utmost thankfulness for coming to our rescue." He stated with a grateful voice.

Naruto smiled at his clan leader. "None of that now, if family doesn't help family, then no one will. Now go!" Naruto barked out to the Kage as he turned around to face the Raikage who was now coated in a blanket of lightning. The Uzukage took a last look at the battle before retreating towards the struggling Samurai.

"I do not know who you are boy, but rest assured that your punishment will not be swift. We will rip out your eyes, then examine your body for your bloodlines after we kill you right on this spot." The Raikage almost frothed at his mouth as he hatefully glared at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes gained an equally determined look. "And I assure you in return that Uzushio will not fall today. Not today, not tomorrow, not in a thousand years! I will protect my family! Let us see if your will to destroy is greater than mine to protect."

'Emotional fool!' the Raikage thought to himself before zipping forward with a lightning finger thrust.

Naruto twisted just before the attack could pierce through him and gave a sage mode enhanced punch to the Raikage's chest.

The Lightning user coughed out blood as he was sent sprawling across the beach.

But before Naruto could even celebrate his blow, the remaining swordsmen leaped at him with their swords raised above their heads. 'SHIT! They are too close!'

 **Zip!**

Time stopped as Naruto's Mangekyo sharingan swirled hypnotically, the swordsmen went back to their positions while un-readying their swords. Time almost moved in reverse.

Then it resumed once more. "Sussano! Blades of Totsuka!" Naruto yelled out in anger as twin energy blades formed in his hands and were driven straight into the exposed chests of the Shinobi swordsmen.

'This is too easy. I will have to set limiters on my powers soon.' Naruto thought to himself as he gave a twist to the energy swords resting deep inside the chests of the swordsmen, killing them with a sick squelch noise. Naruto did enjoy a good battle and all these abilities just made him feel like a cheater.

Hearing a humming sound, Naruto turned around only to be slammed into, by the Raikage's lightning cloak.

The Sandaime grinned in victory as he stomped on the Uzumaki.

 **Poof!**

'Naruto' disappeared in a blast of smoke as the Raikage frowned. "Clone?!"

A whisper made it's way to his ear from behind. "No. Genjutsu."

The Raikage screamed in agony as a sword pierced out through his chest.

"You threatened my family, Raikage. I do not forgive and I do not forget. Today, you will witness the wrath of my clan. Look at the men, these men that you brought here today, to die." With that, Naruto vanished in another flash as the Kumo shinobi surrounded their injured Kage and began retreating towards their ship.

Appearing far above the rest of the armada with a teleportation swirl, Naruto's eyes pulsed with an ancient power as the winds suddenly changed their directions.

'Forgive me.'

The sky began to lighten as the very clouds were pushed away from the island country. Shinobi shouted warnings to their comrades about the buildup of Chakra while the armada of ships tried desperately to change their direcrions.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto whispered.

A repeated set of explosions took place as the skies were lit ablaze, followed by a massive force of gravity which forced the entire sea back towards the ocean while the Ships were ripped apart. Yells and cries of pain from the shinobi falling into the water could be heard from the distance.

The Kumo ship managed to retreat to the outer waters as the Shinobi struggled to keep it from breaking apart. They will certainly be back to fight another day.

Naruto shook his head at the greed of some men in this world. The need for war, the need to exterminate entire clans, it was something that he never understood. Slowly floating down back to the beach, Naruto turned towards the red haired army waiting for him in awe. Ashina had managed to eliminate most of the Shinobi while the rest had surrendered on their knees upon witnessing Naruto's godlike power.

The Uzumaki army stared in silence and respect at the lone warrior who was now standing in the distance as his darkening figure waved to them from the glare of the evening sun.

 ****Break****

Uzumaki Mito narrowed her eyes at this new warrior. She hated strong Shinobi. Her red hair flew against the wind as her bangs shifted away to reveal her Yin seal. Consciously hiding it once more, she frowned at Naruto.

He may have saved them for now but no doubt, he would demand riches or Main branch fuinjutsu secrets, they always did. 'Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely.' She thought hatefully as the unknown warrior approached her father who was standing at the helm of the royal army.

"Even his chakra feels just like him." She whispered dryly to herself.

 **End**

 ** _Reviews are loved and welcomed along with constructive criticism._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Revolution**

 ** _Kumo-Lightning Palace_**

D shouted at his son as he kicked him violently on the chest. A's weak body crashed out of the wooden doors as he struggled to get back up on his feet again. "You had one job! One job! And you ruined it! I gave you 5 thousand soldiers and you returned back with less than 40!"

"T-Tou-sama! Pleas-" A was cut off as the Nidaime Raikage kicked him once more. "Strength and valor! Do I need to teach you about our clan signs once more, boy?" D spoke in a deathly whisper as he held his son's neck from the back and brought his forehead to crack against his own. The Kumo BOLT looked away as they didn't want to shame their Raikage with witnessing him in a moment of shame.

"I taught you personally! So many years of lessons I wasted on you and this is what I get from my investment?! Have you no shame, you runt?!" D screamed in A's face. A kept his mouth shut because he knew from years of abuse that the Nidaime only believed in strength.

"Forgive me, Nidaime-sama. The enemy was just too strong..he was unlike anyone I have ever faced." The Sandaime spoke slowly in a submissive manner, the only way that his father liked to hear other people speak in.

"Unlike anyone you have ever faced? Ho? So you're saying that he is even stronger than me, boy?" His eyes seemed like they would burst from the anger that was bubbling in them.

The Sandaime nodded cautiously at the previous Raikage. "H-hai..Nidaime-sama..I believe so. I am also certain that he possessed the Rinnegan. His hair hid away his other eye but I'm certain that the one eye that I did witness was definitely the legendary Rinnegan."

"Hn! So a new player has entered our arena..what was he like? Was he one of those damn Uzumaki? Were they hiding a Hashirama amongst them all along?" The Nidaime wondered to himself.

A winced upon hearing the name of the great traitor. He was said to be one of the most powerful shinobi to ever live. Right amongst the names like Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama and Iwa no Mu. A pity that he was hunted down after being branded a missing nin.

"I believe so. He spoke of the Uzumaki as his family. He did not have their genetic red hair though. He sported blond and black hair instead. Our intelligence division believes that it may be a disguising dye or that he may be a bastard of some stray Uzumaki." The Nidaime turned to A and looked at him like he was a broken toy.

"You may return to the Kage tower, boy. I will handle any operations related to this man personally..He killed my Shinobi, stole a biju from our alliance and shamed my family..I will hunt this man down myself."

 ***Break***

 ** _Uzushiogakure-Royal Council Chamber_**

"The invasion has failed, thanks to this man. You all should be thanking him instead of hounding him about his powers." The Terumi clan head shouted at the Uzumaki Main family elders who were currently seated at the most extravagant seats in the council.

"I will not let just any Shinobi enter our village. Our village has survived only due to our secrecy laws for this long, you'd do well to correct your manners when speaking to the main family head." Uzumaki Kenta spoke in a grave voice.

"And it will fall because of your paranoid nature too." A powerful voice came in as the council doors crashed open while Samurai marched inside with spears.

Uzumaki Ashina, the Uzukage and the Supreme Commander of the Uzushio Royal Forces entered after his Samurai and gazed at Naruto who was standing silently until now. "I have endured long enough along with the rest of our nation as some old fart captured power and has since seen fit to command this glorious nation to his liking. I will never follow such a rabid excuse of a man, this pathetic example of an Uzumaki..even if he's my father."

Kenta stood up from his throne-like chair as he glared at his son. "Ashina! What is the meaning of this?! You're going against family!".

"No, father. You are wrong. Today is the first time that I am WITH my family." The ninja clan heads grew a smile upon hearing this. "You have taken over this nation and turned it into a pathetic Hyuga-like society. Class divisions, low standards of training, discrimination upon the civilians...It is no surprise that our defenses went down just before the attack. With this putrid atmosphere, you'll do nothing but breed snakes at our home itself." Naruto started to admire this man. He reminded him of old man Sarutobi.

Kenta turned to take out his sword. This madness had gone on long enough, He would discipline these fools himself. An ominous feeling descended upon the room as Kenta froze in his moments. The clan heads turned to look at Naruto who had suddenly gained a cold look on his face. "Uzumaki Kenta. Never had I expected to see an Uzumaki like yourself. So weak, pathetic and small." Kenta glared at Naruto with a hateful look.

"Look at this nation, you power sniveling fool! Look upon it's potential! How long do you intend to keep it under your thumb?! You could have gained many clans over the years to this village. But paranoia and secrecy was more important to you than the survival of your loved ones! The age of the Clan days are gone! The era of the Shinobi villages is here! If we stand together, only then will we mean something...otherwise..we are nothing." Naruto finished with a whisper as he turned to look at Ashina who gave him a small thankful nod.

"Y-you insolent brat! Who are you to question my methods?! Bloody outsider! My reign has ensured the survival of the Uzumaki clan for a hundred years! I am a hundred and forty five years old and I won this throne legitimately from my father with a genuine coronation of trial by combat! You are too naive to understand anything!" Kenta screamed at Naruto.

"Yet I am the one who saved our country while you and your fellow elders were hiding away in your precious castles. And outsider you say? Are you aware of our ancestry, dear elder?" Naruto asked of the fuming Uzumaki clan head.

"Ofcourse, I am, boy. I belong to the main Uzumaki family, the purest of the pure. Descended straight from the Sage of the Six Paths! Unlike yourself who appears to be some bastard of a wandering whore. No doubt, some Uzumaki man decided to fuck some whore in a shed which resulted in your birth! All you half-breeds are the same! Sniveling, conniving bastards who are always plotting against the main branch! Bah! As if some snot-nosed brat is going to lecture me on how to run my country!" Kenta barked in hatred.

The Terumi and Fuuma clan heads held the arm rests of their chairs tightly as they held themselves from attacking this so called clan-head.

It was a known fact that the 2 clans descended from Branch Uzumaki family members who had decided to settle down with civilians instead of their own clan members. The racism and discrimination was something that they had to face everyday in the village. They would have left long ago had it not been for the far worse conditions that were common all across the mainlands of the elemental countries.

Naruto simply stared at Kenta as if he was some worm waiting to be squashed beneath his foot. Meanwhile, standing beside her father, Uzumaki Mito was waiting to see Naruto's reaction. She was feeling appalled at the treatment that their savior was receiving. Sure, she had negative preconceptions about the godlike blond but she wouldn't have gone so low to treat a strong warrior like that.

She had long tried to convince her father to challenge Kenta to a trial by combat and ascend the throne to Whirlpool. The discrimination and racism against the non-Uzumaki members of the country sickened her. She was even prepared to train with her ex-fiance, defeat Kenta and ascend the throne herself because reintroducing Whirlpool to the world as a new village where people could live in safety was her dream.

Everyone in the council room waited in absolute silence as the floor suddenly started to vibrate. Naruto's hair which was covering his eye started to float in the air as his entire body rose above the ground. Gravity itself was reversed as most of the council members used chakra to stick to their seats while the civilians held onto their armrests and locked their feet to the chairs so as to not float like morons.

An ethereal glow surrounded the blond as his divine eyes were revealed to the council. Ashina drew in a sharp breath while the clan heads and civilians were shocked at this new revelation.

'Rinnegan!'

The show was not yet over though. A staff appeared in Naruto's hands while 10 truth seeking balls emerged from his back and floated behind him. His entire body was covered in a golden colored energy while his hair floated in the anti-gravitational environment. Mito would have blushed upon seeing the upper half of Naruto's face but..this? This was not a man. This was a god. A god amongst Shinobi. A Kami no Shinobi.

Most of the people in the council room fell to their knees in respect and some followed in fear. Kenta was shocked into silence as he witnessed the return of a legend. "T-this..is not possible! Who are you?!' Kenta screamed in fear.

"You are bowing before me and yet you ask who I am, hn?" Naruto asked with an amsued smirk. Kenta looked at himself and indeed, he didn't even know but he had somehow fallen to his feet and was groveling towards the blond god.

"All of you ningen in this room, this is my judgment and you will comply by my rules! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I have had just enough of seeing my home in a pile of shit and being ruled by incompetent morons who would rather sacrifice this glorious nation to the oceans, than to see it progress. This fool of a man with empty-headed dreams with his equally incompetent and irrelevant followers has been allowed to reign without consequences! If no one has had the guts to challenge him till now then I will! Uzumaki Kenta, I am charging you with treason and am hereby challenging you to a trial by combat." Naruto boomed authoritatively in his Hokage voice.

Ashina and Mito's backs jerked upright in attention before they relaxed. This man..he had the natural command and charisma of a leader. If he were to seize power right now, they wouldn't be able to do anything. Considering his godlike power and hate for Kenta's rule, he would indeed have the majority of Uzushio citizens as his followers. If they supported Kenta right now, the nation would descend into a civil war. A short one at that if the blond decided that they were his enemies.

"You can't do that! Only the main family can challeng-" Kenta was cut off from his tirade as he screamed in pain while holding his head. 'What is this pressure?!'.

"Does it look like I care about your pathetic rules, Kenta? Do you see me saluting at you? Is it me who has the Sage's powers or is it the old weak fool who is running a dictatorship here? What other proof do you require of my genetic purity? Not that I believe in it." The grumbling at the end was heard by the clan heads who gained hopeful looks in their eyes.

"Ashina! Stop this fool! He is an outsider!" Kenta yelled to his son. Ashina merely took out his sword and rested it upon the floor. A blue energy dome erected in the middle of the council halls captivating the audience with it's laser like walls.

This space was usually reserved for entertainers of the royal family but it seemed that tonight, they would be witnessing the most entertaining show throughout the elemental nations. Ashina signaled to his Samurai for a retreat while the ANBU shifted away to the shadows. No one would interfere today.

"The trial by combat has been initiated for the Uzumaki clan leadership. Participants are requested to enter the premises of the sacred barrier. Killing is absolutely prohibited, please try to remember that. Especially you, Tou-sama." Ashina stated with an emotionless voice as Kenta winced at the reminder of the unfair victory that he had achieved from defeating his own father.

The Shinobi and civilian clan heads gained smiles at this and were now openly cheering for Naruto. Long had they suffered from the pains and undeserved punishments brought on by the mindless old Uzumaki. Now that Ashina was with them, they had nothing to fear.

"We as the soverign supporters of Whirlpool hereby pledge our loyalty to Lord Naruto." The Terumi clan head stated saucily while smirking at a fuming Kenta.

"The Fuuma clan is also withdrawing support from the rule of Uzumaki Kenta." A rough looking orange haired man stated.

Kenta stepped up from his throne in rage. "That's it! You insolent half breeds! This is what I get in return for my glorious and merciful rule?!" The other clan heads scoffed at his exclamation.

"Then so be it! Let's duel, you brat! I'll expose your light shows and tricks right here!" Kenta screamed as he jumped into the barrier.

Naruto's Six Paths mode switched off as his truth seekers and staff disappeared. "I don't need that power to battle pathetic fools like you." Naruto stated to Kenta.

He stepped into the barrier while feeling all of his senses being cut off. Even in his basic sage mode, he wasn't being able to detect the people who were standing just outside the barrier. Yet another example of the ingenuity and brilliance that his clan possessed.

"Uzumaki Kenta, your time has come to an end. I hereby propose that if I win, Uzumaki Ashina will be put incharge of the clan while you will retire to whatever dreary place that you elders would prefer to hide in." Naruto stated to his adversary.

"Hn! Let's get this over with!"

"Indeed." With that, Naruto raced forward towards Kenta with a sonic boom which was often an accompaniment to speedy movements with the Sage mode.

Kenta dodged the punch while smirking at Naruto, right before an invisible force pulsed with power and hit him with a powerful uppercut.

Thrown unceremoniously across the room, Kenta glared at Naruto before bringing out a Red colored sword. Slashing at air before him, Kenta disappeared in a red flash before appearing right before Naruto.

'What?!'

Going with the momentum, Kenta swirled before hitting Naruto with the back of his elbow.

"Aaargh! What kind of sorcery is this?!" Kenta screamed in pain as his elbow shattered at the bone.

"Behold the divine Sage Mode, I learned this from the Told elders themselves and perfected it at the falls of truth. In this mode, only the most powerful hits would affect me. Unfortunately, you're an old, weak fool." Naruto smirked at Kenta.

"Though I wonder about your sword, it is definitely a teleportation fuinjutsu, is it not?" Naruto enquired as Kenta gained a hateful smirk.

"You're getting nothing out of me. Yamato will cut you in half. Chaos blades!" Kenta whispered as a black tornado like armor surrounded him while his blade was divided into 2 parts.

Naruto cautiously stared at his opponent as Kenta ran towards Naruto, no doubt to run him through.

Naruto threw a Kunai equipped with an explosive tag towards the oncoming clan head before witnessing something unique.

The Kunai was shredded to pieces as soon as it touched the chaos armor.

Naruto leaped away from the rampaging Uzumaki before twisting around and throwing a fireball jutsu at the clan head.

The very fire itself was ripped apart too while the clan head smirked at him. "Yamato will never let me get hurt. It is the pinnacle of our technology, you fool. A sentient blade."

Naruto stared silently at Kenta as the brawling Uzumaki rushed once more towards him.

Time slowed down as he watched Kenta approach even more closer. He could see everything. The speed, the oncoming collision, the way the clan sword was vibrating at an extreme velocity. He would definitely study that sword later.

Naruto's Rinnegan morphed into twin red eyes. Eyes that could awake fear in even the strongest enemies. The Mangekyo Sharingan. He was surprised that he could switch his eyes to every single one of their stages.

Staring straight at Kenta, he enjoyed the look of terror that emerged on his opponent's face in slow motion as the battle was recorded like a movie through his Sharingan and imprinted upon his mind. He would enjoy this memory forever.

'Those eyes!' were the last thoughts of Uzumaki Kenta before everything went black.

The audience stared cautiously at the Uzumaki clan head who had suddenly paused in his steps.

'What?! But how? Chaos armor protects against all blows...unless...He used genjutsu!' Ashina thought to himself as his father dropped to his knees before falling to the ground with a thump.

"This battle is over! Uzumaki Naruto has won fairly!" Ashina proclaimed as the audience cheered around him.

'Heh..He will wake up later with no memories of this meeting or battle.' Naruto thought to himself before walking over to Ashina.

"Daimyo, huh?" Ashina turned around with a surprised look to see Naruto smiling at him.

"How did you get out of the barrier? It's supposed to lock the opponents and all energies so that the audience is not harmed by a stray jutsu or Kunai." Ashina curiously enquired.

Naruto smirked at him before pointing to his eyes. That would remain a mystery, it seemed. "I still feel weird, you know? How you accepted me so quickly after our battle."

Ashina smiled kindly at the blonde. "Our strongest bonds emerge on the battlefield, Naruto. I'm glad that you found Uzushio when you did. I will make sure that we are not weakened again. By the way...would you be willing to receive an honorary position of General? I can't think of any stronger or smarter Uzumaki to lead and expand our armies."

Naruto was stunned at this gesture. He was not used to this..People trusting him without a doubt.

"A-are you sure, Oji-san? I'm only 15.." Naruto asked uncertainly.

"I have seen 40 year old children and 10 year old men. I have seen weak adults and childlike cold blooded killers, Age does not define a leader, Naruto. I admit that I do not understand or know how you came to possess the powers that you did, but I can see into you, you know?" Ashina stated with a smile.

"I can sense your character, your intentions.." Ashina drew Naruto closer before whispering to him. "Even the intentions of those that you carry.."

Naruto stared at him cautiously. "You know about the Kyuubi?"

Ashina laughed before speaking. "I did not. I was certain you were a jinchuuriki but wasn't sure which one you carried. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"But how?" Naruto questioned.

"The Mind's eye of the Kagura is a bloodline that I carry, Naruto. I trust in you. I will know that you won't lead us astray. I have witnessed your power too. It wouldn't take you long to wipe us out if you chose to. There is no reason for you to carry sabotaging operations here so that only means that you're here for family."

Naruto looked away to hide his tears before growing cautious as he felt a person with a large chakra signature draw closer to him.

"Naruto..I want you to meet someone. This is my daughter, Uzumaki Mito."

Naruto turned around towards the powerful signature before blushing furiously.

'Hell! These teenage hormones!'

Standing there and staring at him intensely was a beautiful red haired woman. She must have been around 17.

" **Age is but a number."** Kurama teased him from the seal.

'Shut up, Kurama!'

Red hair flowed gorgeously down to her bountiful chest while her bangs hid away a carefully crafted seal on her forehead. Sporting soft, delicate features, she looked no less than the princess that she was.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Naruto."

 **Break** *

 ** _Land of Fire_**

An injured Madara hopped through the forest cover as he tried to escape from the hostile territory.

Behind him, rustles were heard as his pursuers grew closer to him. "Stop him!"

Cries and shouts were heard as the group of unknown Shinobi chased the heavily bleeding warrior.

'Izuna..Hashirama...' Madara's vision shimmered as the tired warrior drew heavy breaths.

"Kill the traitor! For Konoha!" The shouts and screams grew louder as Madara lost a step and tumbled down to the forest soil.

'Izuna..Hashirama..My brothers..' His vision grew dimmer by the second as a silver flash appeared before his eyes.

'No..my clan..' Madara fell to the floor before being caught by a pair of rough arms.

A man with cruel black eyes gazed at the injured warrior in his hands. "You will make a fine specimen indeed. My experiments will progress further from your tissue samples. Yes Madara Uchiha, you will serve me. Just like my brother and Izuna."

Tobirama drew a cruel smirk as Konoha ANBU landed around him. "Hokage-sama! We have secured the area and readied transport for the prisoner."

"Excellent. You there! What is your name?!" Tobirama grunted to a random ANBU.

"D-Danzo Shimura, my lord!" He answered.

"Hn, So they are allowing snot-nosed brats into ANBU these days?" Tobirama mused to himself.

"We have obtained the last sample. Bring that captured Kaguya alongwith you." He ordered to the ANBU.

"S-sir! We would need more approvals from ANBU command for that! The Kaguya has proved...rather difficult to control. His bloodline is making matters worst." Danzo answered in a shaky voice.

"I AM the ANBU command, son. Kill that filthy creature if you have to, we only require tissue samples anyways. It is high time that I completed our beloved project and controlled all these monsters running around."

"Sir!" Danzo replied in attention as he disappeared into the shadows along with most of the ANBU.

Tobirama turned around while staring at a cloaked individual donning a blank ANBU mask who was still standing behind him without a sound.

The silver haired Senju smirked towards his general direction before the smirk turned to a cold frown.

'That tablet..If I hadn't found the sacred Uchiha shrine, I would have never found out about this Infinite Tsukiyomi conspiracy. As if an illusion can bring forth peace! Stupid Uchiha and their grand delusions!'

'Only project 'Orochimaru' can defend us against these vile monsters and the madness that is prevalent amongst their descendants.' Tobirama brought up his palm and created a unique handseal.

His eyes shimmered as a pair of Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan appeared instead of his regular black eyes. It was indeed a hard genjutsu to control and hide his real eyes constantly. It was not easy stealing this pair of powerful eyes after all.

'Sorry Nii-san..but I couldn't have someone like you running around and naively destroying my plans. If you won't listen to me, then I will just have to control you..like I did with Izuna and hopefully Madara'.

The cloaked stranger continued to stare at Tobirama with blank lifeless eyes. Small shrubs and bushes were starting to grow near his feet while the flowers bloomed greener and the trees seemed more alive than usual.

Tobirama's eyebrows tensed as he thought about Madara. 'That man is too powerful...I doubt if I will be able to control him like the others. I may have to kill him.'

"I will avenge you, Tou-sama. I will avenge your murder and make your dream come true...A world without chakra, ruled by the Senju clan." The silver haired Hokage whispered before holding the stranger's wood-like arm and disappearing in a silver flash.

A great war was coming. A war to end all other wars.

 ** _End_**

 ** _Reviews are loved and welcomed along with constructive criticism._**

 ** _For those who are confused, all will be revealed in it's own good time. Patience. Remember, it is an AU, Everyone will be OOC and different._**


End file.
